Love and Heartache
by footballandrugbyislife22
Summary: AU. After DOD Investigator Richard Parsons fails to successfully prosecute Gibbs, the team goes to a bar to celebrate. Tony and Ziva still haven't made up after the Adam incident. At the bar, Tony meets a girl who could fill a gap in his hurting heart. Is Ziva too late? Has the man she's loved for 8 years finally been taken for good? Tiva.
1. Prologue

**Yes, I know...ANOTHER NEW STORY!?**

**Heh, sorry, but I'm weak, what can I say? I don't like writing one-shots at all, and this just came to my head after hearing a certain song at a party I was at, and I was inspired.**

**Oh and by the way, there are references to alcoholic beverages in this chapter, and I pretty much know next to nothing about alcohol (in fact, the only alcoholic beverage I've ever had was beer... Heh, I know, I'm a pretty boring guy, just never got interested in drinking anything else besides beer until I get a bit older, like the responsible male Asian athlete with super strict parents I am... Heh).**

**Anyways, please give this some reviews as it could actually decide whether I abandon this story from the start or continue it, so give me your opinions and comments, and I'll be able to see where this story stands. Enjoy!**

* * *

After vigorous attempts and slanderous accusations from Department of Defense Investigator Richard Parsons, it was ultimately decided that Gibbs was innocent of all charges placed against him, and Parsons was unable to pin anything onto anyone else on Gibbs's team. With that said, everyone should be happy, right?

Wrong. Or at least for Tony and Ziva. Yes, they were glad that Gibbs was not going to jail, nor losing his job, but the strain on their relationship after Ziva admitted to Tony that she slept with Adam because she felt lonely, was felt on both sides. Ever since then, Tony had been completely cold towards Ziva, never having made eye contact at all despite Ziva's numerous attempts to even get just that. Tony hadn't spoken a word to her unless it was necessary, and remained completely professional, as if Ziva was a complete stranger, which put even more pain on Ziva's heart.

Tony wasn't mad that Ziva slept with Adam. He was mad that she slept with Adam because she felt 'lonely', even when Tony poured his heart out to Ziva by embracing her in a comforting hug, then telling her in flawless Hebrew that she was not alone, right before Ziva left for Israel to bury her father.

Tony would be lying if he said he didn't feel jealous either, because quite frankly he did, but that emotion had been buried and forgotten by the betrayal and hurt Tony felt. _I bared my soul out to her, I was willing to be her rock, I would have been there for her, for whatever she needed, I practically told her that I loved her, like I have for 8 years! We've been coworkers, partners, best friends, and we've been flirting and playfully bantering the whole way. And what does she do? She practically ignored what I told her right before she left for Israel and sleeps with a Mossad officer she barely even knows, assuming she knew him at all before going back to Israel. How could she do that to_ me?

It was the night that Gibbs was cleared of all charges that they decided to go out and celebrate, specifically going out to a local bar. Unfortunately, Ducky wasn't able to make it because he had a doctor's appointment to check on his heart, Vance had a meeting to go to, and Palmer needed to visit Breena's parents. This left Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby to go to the bar.

They all met outside the bar, wearing bright smiles, or at least, if you can call a fake smile from Tony and a meager smile from Ziva 'bright'.

"You guys ready to head in?" Gibbs asked, watching Tony and Ziva carefully. Gibbs easily noticed Tony's recent coldness towards Ziva, and from the fact that Ziva was looking as if she had been punched in the gut more recently, he could only assume Ziva had hurt Tony, something Tony wasn't willing to forgive so easily. Everyone nodded as they walked through the doors into the bar.

The bar had a restaurant type setting, booths lining the walls and circular tables scattered throughout the middle of the bar. A medium-sized stage with wooden flooring was placed towards the front of the bar, a mic stand sitting in the middle of it. A red curtain was placed to act as the background of the stage, easily giving access to the back of the bar. Apparently there were nightly performances from various singers, typically hired by the manager or random people simply looking for a good time. The bar was filled with attractive men, all of which were part of the same athletic club that got together at the club every now and then. This was one of those days.

Ziva didn't even notice any of them, as the only thing on her mind at the moment was to try and celebrate Gibbs's innocence of Parson's charges and more importantly, looking for a way to make amends with Tony, to fix things between them. Ziva's heart had ached at the coldness she was receiving from Tony. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it hurt, it _really_ hurt, but Ziva completely understood why she was getting it. Now all she wanted to do was take back that night she had with Adam, rip it out of her very life so she could replace it with her calling Tony in the middle of the night for comfort, so she wouldn't feel so alone. Because truth be told Ziva had indeed realized that calling Tony would have made her feel better, make her feel _loved_. But she was in a time of weakness, and Ziva hated to show her emotions to others, and needing comfort from a man she secretly loved with her heart but too afraid to let it be known seemed so unacceptable.

That's when Adam showed up at her father's funeral. She needed the comfort badly, and Adam was a way to get her mind off of her father's death and have at least some comfort. One thing led to another, and she ended up finding herself lying in bed with Adam, naked, after many rounds of vigorous, meaningless, sex. She had regretted her decision immediately and never wanted anyone else to know. She just wanted to forget that night, but apparently Parsons had other plans. At first she was completely outraged by Parson's question regarding her having slept with Adam, but that soon turned to fear the moment Tony stormed into interrogation, realizing that he had heard the entire thing.

Fear turned into guilt, shame, and regret the moment Tony had brought up that he had specifically told her in perfect Hebrew that she wasn't alone, and proved multiple times both during the hunt for Bodnar and throughout their partnership that he could be trusted, and that Tony would always be there for her. And what had she done? Threw his words right back at his face and justified sleeping with Adam as being in a time of weakness and feeling alone.

"Hey, I see a free booth over there." Tony said, pointing towards a booth in a corner of the bar. They all took a seat in the booth as a waiter came towards them, ready to take their orders.

"Bourbon." Gibbs stated, not even bothering to get ice or a specific brand of Bourbon. McGee and Abby shared a questioning glance with each other, silently communicating that they would get the same drink.

"We'll both get a glass of scotch." McGee said, gesturing toward Abby and himself.

"I'll just have water." Ziva said, drawing an amused look from Abby and McGee, while earning a suspicious glance from Gibbs. The waiter wrote down their orders and looked at Tony expectantly, who was simply staring at the table, lost in his thoughts.

"And you, sir?" The waitress asked patiently. Tony snapped out of his trance and pondered for a moment what he wanted.

"Everclear." Tony said, drawing concerned looks from everyone, including the waitress.

"No, you're not going to drink that, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled, causing Tony to sigh in exasperation.

"Strongest Vodka you got." Tony said, receiving a headslap from Gibbs.

"He's having a water." Gibbs said sternly. Tony was about to protest when the infamous Gibbs glare shut him up. The waiter left to get them their drinks as everyone stared at concern at Tony. Tony pretended not to notice their attention, and was about to comment on it when the mic from the stage turned on, drawing everyone's attention.

"Alright, listen up! To start off tonight's performance, we're going to have something a little different. Please, give it up for the beautiful Liat Tuvia!" The manager said, drawing a flurry of applauds from the men at the bar and stunned expressions from Tony and company. _What the hell is Liat doing here, in a bar no less, singing. What's that Mossad officer up to?_

**Kelly Rowland - Motivation (Explicit) ft. Lil Wayne (Oh and I'm going to butcher the lyrics a bit and switch em' around, also I'm not using all the lyrics. Just a heads up.)**

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down._

_Go longer, you can last more rounds._

Liat sang in a sultry and seductive tone that had all the men in the bar lost in her voice as she hooked one of her super sexy legs, with a golden tan that seemed to go on forever, from behind the curtain, drawing wolf-whistles from the several men at the bar looking to get lucky.

_Push harder, you're almost there now._

_So go lover, make mama proud._

Liat stepped out from behind the curtain, wearing a sexy red silk dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and hugged all the right areas as she slowly approached the steps to the stage, all eyes on her as all the men in the bar had their jaws agape. Liat's red stilleto heels clacked against the wood as she looked in Tony's general direction.

_And when we're done,_

_I don't wanna feel my legs!_

Liat sang out that last part as she look straight at Tony, sauntering over to him as she swung her hips with each step. Tony stared at awe at Liat as he felt a slight trickle of blood rush to his extremities. McGee was literally drooling as his eyes were half-glazed over, indulging in a small fantasy as he felt his blood rush that Liat was approaching their booth. Abby watched in amusement as she chuckled to herself. Gibbs watched completely unaffected as he searched Liat's eyes for signs of violence, deviousness, or anything suspicious. Ziva felt the start of anger boil inside her as she followed the path of her eyes straight to Tony, who seemed completely taken by her. At this point Liat was within five feet of the booth.

_And when we're done,_

_I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby!_

Liat ran her hand seductively over Tony's chin as she looked him straight in his eyes. Tony visibly gulped as he saw lust, mystery, and the promise of mind-blowing sex swimming in her eyes. _My God, she reminds me of Ziva when she first came here at NCIS, with that mysterious gleam in her eyes... _Liat lightly took Tony by the hand as she slowly got Tony to his feet, receiving a death-glare from Ziva. _Harah! What is that bitch planning!? And why is she here!?_

_You can't stop there._

_Music still playing in the background._

Liat trailed her fingers across Tony's chest as she circled around him, every now and then allowing her ass to brush against his crotch. Liat slowly led Tony to the stage, Tony too turned on and stunned to even think about stopping her.

_And you're almost there._

Once Liat finally got Tony to the stage, she gave it everything she had to seduce Tony. First she hooked her leg in between Tony's lets, moving her face right to his ear, breathing hotly in it and causing Tony to drop his jaw in shock. She slowly slid down Tony's body, her free hand drifting dangerously close to Tony's crotch. Tony inhaled a sharp intake of breath as Liat's hand slid right over his crotch, causing it to get semi-erect, but was hidden the the black color of his dress pants.

_You can do it, I believe in you, baby._

_So close from here._

Liat slid across Tony's body and came up behind him, her hand trailing across Tony's back and sending fire shooting through Tony's body in anticipation. "_You are mine, Tony._" Liat breathed in his ear, causing Tony to visibly shudder. Ziva stared daggers at Liat, jealousy swelling inside of her to the size of a watermelon. _Ha! What does Liat think she is doing? Tony is a natural charmer, there's no way Liat's going to seduce him! _Ziva told herself, trying to convince herself but failing as she watched in agony that Tony's resolve was breaking, that with every second he was getting weaker and weaker, until he became putty in Liat's arms.

Gibbs was about to pull out his SIG and actually shoot Liat in fear that she was trying to seduce him and kill him, or kidnap him and bring him to Mossad. _What game is she playing here? What's her endgame? What does she want with my agent? Dammit DiNozzo! Can't you see that she's playing you? Don't you see that she's trying to get something out of you? Come on, I know you're better than this! She's Mossad, she's been trained in seduction, don't fall for this! She obviously has some hidden agenda, she's using you! Snap out of it!_

_And when we're done,_

_I don't wanna feel my legs!_

Liat slid back in front of him, pressing her body firmly against Tony's, causing Tony's erection to get ever-so harder. Liat smiled seductively as she ran her fingers across his chest, neck, and face, lightly brushing his lips in the process. _My God, she reminds me just like Ziva, except with Liat I actually have a chance. I love Ziva, but maybe it's time I move on from her, focus my attention elsewhere. I'm tired of pretending like I don't want to dig my hands into her curls and kiss her senseless, that I don't sit at home every night and pine for her. She doesn't love me. She never has, and she never will. She proved it further by sleeping with Adam. Adam fucking Eshel, a Mossad Officer she barely knows. Me, her partner and best friend for 8 years, laid it out on the line and told her in Hebrew that she was not alone, and she should have been able to trust me. Have I not done enough to earn her trust, or was it always unattainable. I'm fucking done playing this dumb game with her, it's time I move on, look for love elsewhere. I don't know why Liat's trying to seduce me, and frankly I don't give a damn. All I want to do is bring her home and have my way with her, lose myself in her body. And who knows, maybe something deeper can sprout from that, maybe not. But it's time I move on, and Liat's my first step, maybe even my last step._

_And when we're done, _

_I just wanna your hands all over me, baby!_

Liat finished her song, still firmly pressed against Tony. Ziva breathed out a small sigh of relief that the song was over, but that relief was short lived. Liat grabbed Tony firmly by the tie and smashed her lips against his in an earth-shattering kiss. Tony immediately brought his hands up and into Liat's hair, deepening the kiss as he slid his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure. Tony was completely lost in the kiss as he pressed her against the wall that covered the right side of the stage, his team completely forgotten as Liat wrapped her arms around Tony's neck.

Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, and Abby stared at the two in complete and utter shock, stunned speechless as they watched the kiss unfold before their very own eyes, the rest of the bar erupting in a shrill of wolf-whistles and hollers.

* * *

**Whoa Tony, you dog! So, what happens now? Why is Liat in the United States and seducing Tony? And more importantly, what's the team going to do about it?**


	2. Cloud 9

**Wow! Talk about reviews! I only expected like 8 reviews or something, and instead I got 20! I love you guys (and girls)! Also, how did you guys like the season finale!? Man, now I can say with 100% certainty that Ziva's coming back for season 11! Oh and what's up with Fornell? Anyways, don't forget to review!**

**Oh also, quick question: What did you think of the song I used in Chapter 1? Appropriate? Good? Bad? Amazzzzzing?**

* * *

_Liat finished her song, still firmly pressed against Tony. Ziva breathed out a small sigh of relief that the song was over, but that relief was short lived. Liat grabbed Tony firmly by the tie and smashed her lips against his in an earth-shattering kiss. Tony immediately brought his hands up and into Liat's hair, deepening the kiss as he slid his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure. Tony was completely lost in the kiss as he pressed her against the wall that covered the right side of the stage, his team completely forgotten as Liat wrapped her arms around Tony's neck._

_Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, and Abby stared at the two in complete and utter shock, stunned speechless as they watched the kiss unfold before their very own eyes, the rest of the bar erupting in a shrill of wolf-whistles and hollers._

Gibbs was on his feet in seconds, fear shooting through him now that Tony had taken the bait, and he didn't want to find out what the trap was. He desperately tried to push his way through the crowd of men, but due to their athletic builds and sizes, it proved to be a challenge for even the ex-Marine Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Meanwhile Tony was ravaging Liat's neck wildly against the wall, losing himself in her body. Truth be told, the only thing that kept him from ripping off their clothes and taking her right now was the audible wolf-whistles coming from the audience.

"Why don't we move this somewhere more...private?" Liat whispered in Tony's ear, causing Tony to shudder again. Liat wrapped her legs around Tony's waist as he supported her ass, walking through the curtain and out into the parking lot. They both got into Liat's car and headed to places unknown, Tony's smartphone still laying on the booth at the bar. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Abby fought their way through the crown and finally to the parking lot, only to find that Tony's car was gone, as was Tony and Liat.

"Dammit, DiNozzo! McGee, get a trace on his phone!" Gibbs growled, furious that DiNozzo fell victim to Liat's seduction. As jealous and angry as she felt, Ziva couldn't help but worry about Tony. This was Liat we were talking about, a Mossad officer trained to kill and seduce, and no doubt had an ulterior motive to seducing Tony besides having sex with him. Ziva felt her blood boil at the thought of Tony and Liat naked together on her bed, having vigorous sex and hours later, falling asleep next to each other, the sheets a sweaty and tangled mess. _Wow, this must have been how Tony felt when he found out I slept with Adam. Now I truly understand just how angry he is, and how hurt he must be. I have to get him away from Liat, and fix things between us. I have to._

"Boss, um...Tony left his phone in the bar." McGee said anxiously, holding Tony's phone up in his hand. Gibbs stared at McGee in disbelief, then kicked the side of Tony's car in frustration.

"Dammit! Alright, lets get back to NCIS. McGee, when we get there, try to pick up Tony or Liat on any security cameras!" Gibbs barked.

NCIS

**By the way, this next section is gonna contain some...borderline M rated stuff, hope that isn't really a problem.**

Both Tony and Liat were panting heavily as their latest orgasm ripped through their bodies. Tony collapsed on top of Liat as he slowly slid out of her, then laid face-up next to her. Sweat and other bodily fluids covered their bodies as they stared up at the ceiling, the sex almost too amazing to describe for words. Almost.

"That..." Tony trailed off, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his heart pounding madly in his chest.

"Was..." Liat said, ecstasy coursing through her body and the feeling of complete satisfaction.

"Amazing..." Both Tony and Liat said simultaneously, both being completely honest. Liat turned towards Tony and threw him a warm smile before attacking his lips again for what must have been the 80th time that night. A fire lit between them from the simple contact, sending sparks flying in both their bodies, but deep in Tony's mind, he knew that it wasn't the same blazing fire that ignited every nerve in his body whenever he so much as had any kind of physical contact with Ziva. But it was close, and if he couldn't have Ziva, he could settle for this.

After a few minutes and the need for respiration became an absolute necessity to stay conscious, (heh, like my NERRRDY description?) their lips slowly pulled apart and they rested their foreheads against one another's, their breathing fast and heavy. Then it suddenly dawned on Tony. _Wait, I just had sex with a Mossad officer, here, in DC, and I'm at her place right now. Why is she even here in DC to begin with? Time to work the ol' DiNozzo pillow talk!_

"So, Liat. What brings you here in DC?" Tony asked nonchalantly, Eskimo-kissing her. Liat giggles as she enthusiastically returned the Eskimo-kiss.

"Well, Toe-Knee, (by the way, to understand the whole 'Toe-Knee' thing, you kinda had to watch the Enemies Foreign episode in Season 8, just a heads up) even us Mossad officers need our vacation time." Liat replied, stroking Tony's bare and sweaty chest up and down with her fingers. "So I decided to visit America, see what made Ziva decide to stay here. Decided to have fun tonight by singing in a random bar, and you just so happened to catch my eye. After all, how could I not? You were the most attractive guy at the bar, and your dominant skills in bed speak just as loudly as your looks." Liat purred, slowly lowering her head down to Tony's well-defined abs (I'm not gay or anything, and not that I have a problem with people with sexual interests in the same sex either, just seemed that it would be kinda a turn-off if he had the whole beer gut thing, and besides, Tony did say that he started working on his abs) and slowly licking the sweat off of them erotically, Tony's erection quickly making itself known.

"So, how long are you staying?" Tony asked, honestly wanting this night to be more than a simple one-night-stand and actually finding Liat's company very pleasant, excluding the whole 'sex' part of her company. Tony groaned as Liat slowly stroked his rock-solid erection.

"Well, Orli did say that since Eli had taken all my vacation time over the years, she said I could have eight months to myself. Of course, I do not have to spend my vacation alone." Liat replied with a underlying message.

"No, you certainly do not." Tony replied as he attacked Liat's body, flipping them over and ravaging her neck with an intense passion. Liat moaned as she involuntary thrust her hips forward, begging for that familiar piece of Tony's anatomy to claim it's rightful place inside of her, or at least, rightful in her mind. Within a few seconds, her silent pleas were answered, and she moaned her approval.

NCIS

Liat awoke in her apartment bed with Tony spooning her, and couldn't help but smile as he felt Tony's morning erection press into her backside. _God, that was the best sex I've ever had since...actually, that WAS the best sex I've ever had. Tony is without a doubt, a God among men in both looks and in the bed. Who knows, maybe in due time, I will be able to see what else he is a God in, perhaps a relationship? No, it is too early to have such thoughts. Tony is a serial playboy with a record of one-night-stands probably bigger than the Israeli phone-book. Who's to say that our night together meant anything more than a one-night-stand to him? Because that was certainly not what it meant to me.  
_

Liat felt a lone tear slip out of her eye, but too exhausted by the previous night to even bother wiping it away. A few seconds past before she felt Tony stir from behind her. Somehow, as if an outside force called for it, Liat turned to face Tony, and felt her heart skip a beat as she made eye contact with Tony's eyes. _Those deep, sea-green eyes. God, they seem to actually swirl, I could stare into them for hours._

Tony's expression immediately turned from happy and content to worried and panicky. _Is that a tear? Oh God, what if Liat regretted last night? _Tony wiped away Liat's tear with his thumb, cupping her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes, reaching into the windows of her soul (heh, PM me if you get the Key and Peele reference I just made).

"What's wrong, Liat?" Tony asked, stroking her cheek in a comforting manner. Liat averted her eyes downward, but Tony pushed her chin up gently with his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Do you think last night was a mistake? Do you regret?" Liat asked, suddenly very anxious in fear that Tony would say yes to both questions. Tony was slightly taken aback, and thought of making a joke out of it, but stopped himself as saw that it was a genuine question in her eyes.

"Of course not, Liat. I loved each and every second of last night, and I wouldn't take any of it back." Tony reassured her, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Liat exhaled a breath she didn't know she been holding and sent a warm smile to Tony, the typical DiNozzo being received right back. Liat buried her face in the crook of Tony's neck and inhaled the musky and sexy scent that is Tony DiNozzo, a scent she had become very familiar with, and one that would surely linger on her bed for some time.

"So, where do we go from here?" Liat asked, tending to the giant pink elephant in the room.

"Well, you said you had eight more months of vacation time planned. Did you want this to be a one-night thing, or..." Tony trailed off, letting Liat fill in the blanks in her head. _Or...a relationship, perhaps?_

"Dinner? Tonight?" Liat asked, her heart pounding in anxiety. Tony pecked her nose as he brushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

"I'd like that. Say, 8:00? I'll pick you up." Tony replied, glad that this wouldn't be the last time he had the opportunity to meet Liat. Liat pecked Tony on the lips in approval, just as her stomach growled in hunger. _Huh. I haven't ever been hungry in the morning since I joined Mossad, not even after having sex. I guess all that 'exercise' last night really got my stomach going._

"Should I go get us some breakfast?" Tony asked, slipping out from under the still-damp sheets and stood to face Liat, showing off his morning glory in full. Liat smiled deviously as she too slipped out from her side of the bed, sauntered over to where Tony stood.

"I'd love breakfast. I'm thinking...Italian sausage?" Liat smiled, feigning innocence. Tony gave her a quick smirk before attacking her lips once again.

NCIS

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Abby had spent the entire night searching for Tony, to no avail. Things were really starting to look bad, and though no one would admit it, they were all worried to the point of breaking out in a cold sweat. McGee's hands moved at a lightening-fast pace, the tapping of keys on the keyboard rivaling the sound and speed of a machine gun.

Ziva was shouting in rapid fire Hebrew into her phone to reach her contacts in DC to see if any of them could find anything as to the whereabouts of Tony. As she hung up the phone, the elevator doors dinged open, and a Tony just coming off of Cloud 9 stepped off, wearing a huge and vibrant smile that just screamed sex.

"TONY!" Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee shouted in anger as they suddenly got in Tony's face. Tony grimaced as he felt Gibbs's hand strike the back of his head.

"Yow! What the hell was that for!?" Tony shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"For leaving us at the bar for starters! Than there's the whole part where you get seduced by a Mossad officer who just so happens to be in DC! Doesn't that seem the least bit suspicious to you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled, glaring at Tony with fire in his eyes. Tony started chuckling as he realized what they were angry about. Or at least, what Gibbs was angry about it.

"You mean Liat? She's on vacation for the next 8 months, not on some super secret spy mission for Mossad." Tony explained. The three of them stared at Tony in disbelief, who couldn't seem to wipe that stupid grin off his face. Gibbs just shook his head as he left, muttering something about coffee on the way into the elevator. McGee let out a deep breath as he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"We were just worried about you, Tony. Hell, we stayed here at NCIS the whole night searching for you. I'm just glad you're okay." McGee said, shooting Tony a tired but bright smile, silently communicating that he was off the hook. Tony felt a little guilt inside him as he thought about what they would have been thinking at the time. _If someone on my team got seduced at a bar by a Mossad officer and left with her alone, yeah, I'd be pretty worried too. _

"I should have called." Tony said, feeling bad about the whole situation. McGee's eyes lit up as he pulled out Tony's smartphone from his pocket.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, you left your phone at the bar last night. Must have been too taken by Liat to notice. Hell, I couldn't take my eyes off her too." McGee chuckled, handing Tony his phone. Ziva resisted the urge to kick McGee's McDick as she silently fumed at Tony. _Why am I feeling so jealous!? I NEVER get jealous, not even when Tony would talk about the 'hot' women would bring home every now and then. Sure, I got angry, but never jealous! Why am I feeling jealous now!? Oh yeah, that's right, I had to witness the seduction of him myself, with my own eyes as I watched Liat's body roll and twist all over Tony's. God knows what they did after they left the bar._

"So, what happened between you guys after you left the bar together?" McGee asked, unable to help his burning need to satisfy his curiosity. Ziva sent Tony a death glare, which he didn't notice at all, as Tony leaned into McGee's ear and uttered a few sentences. Whatever Tony told McGee, it must have been surprising as McGee's eyes shot as wide open, his mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"No way! You actually had sex with her last night!?" McGee shouted, causing Ziva to very nearly punch the lights out of Tony in white-hot anger and jealousy. Tony's eyes shot open in panic as he put a hand over McGee's mouth.

"Pipe it down, McChatterbox! What are you trying to do, tell Gibbs all the way from here to the coffee stand!?" Tony hissed. Tony realized the mistake in McGee's comment and couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth as they spoke of their own accord. "AND this morning." Tony said, causing McGee to chuckle and Ziva to storm off to the bathroom, unbeknownst to either men that she was even there. After throwing three agents out of the women's restroom. she slammed the door shut and locked the door, needing time alone to collect her thoughts. _He slept with that bitch!? And not just last night, but in the morning too!? Tony never has sex with anyone and goes for another round in the morning unless he's really interested in her! Tony told me that himself!  
_

Ziva let out a shuddery breath as she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, bring her knees up to her face. _Why am I feeling this jealous? _Ziva took several minutes to collect and organize her thoughts, and deep in the depths of her mind and heart, she finally understood why she was feeling so jealous. _Because Liat has what I've so desperately wanted for years. Tony. I love Tony, and now because of the Adam incident, I do not know if it is too late to have him. _


	3. AN: Leaving

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I don't have the time anymore. I just got engaged to my girlfriend, and we just found out that she's pregnant 3**

**Between making arrangements for the marriage, taking care of her, and learning to be a Dad, I simply will not have the time to update anymore. I do hope that one day these stories will be finished, which is why I am offering my account to anyone that will finish my stories. **


End file.
